Quest
by EOfan467
Summary: "I'm on a quest to find my parents. You know them. I'm Beth. My parents are Quinn and Puck"
1. Beth

My First Glee fic! Hope You Like :D

June 21, 2025, 9:43 AM- Lima, Ohio

My alarm clock buzzed loudly. I groaned and hit the snooze and shuffled to the bathroom. I hopped into the shower, and let the hot water hit my skin. I had heard people say they thought by now everything would be futuristic, well that's a lie. You could ask my sister or brother-in-law. They said themselves nothing changed. You couldn't ask my mother, though. I got out of the shower and grabbed my green bathrobe and put it on. I wiped the steam from the mirror and looked at my reflection.

I had a roundish face, and I say roundish because it defiantly isn't a circle. My pin straight blond hair went past my shoulders, and I decided to put it in a pony tail. I looked in the mirror, and put on some eye shadow that made my brown eyes pop, Thinking, I decide not to put anything else on since I'm not really going to anything special. I look at my nails, Which was polished with a nice shade of green called Big Money Frost, and decided to redo them when I returned. I put on a blue shirt and white skinny jeans, and slip on my peace sandals. I then head to the hospital, since I don't have a car since I don't have a permit since I just turned fifteen about a month ago.

Oh wait, you have no idea who I am, right? Oops, how rude of me. Hi, I'm Beth. Beth Cochran. My Mom is Shelby Cochran. My sister is Rachel Hudson, her husband, and my brother-in-law, is Finn Hudson. and my niece is Kelly Hudson, who's only three. Yep, that's my family. I used to live with my mom... I'm currently living with Rachel and Finn and Kelly now. My mom is in the hospital. She's dying of cancer. For those who thought there would be a cure of cancer by now, sorry. But you can cure Aids, if that helps any.

The one thing I don't get though is, I look nothing like mom or Rachel. They have dark hair and their eyes, though brown, a darker shade then mine. But then again, I never met my father, so I could just take after him. You could just take after one parent, right? Right? Oh yeah, you can't really respond to me. Sorry.

As I finally made my way to the hospital, I had a weird feeling in my gut. A bad feeling. And as I walked into the lobby, it felt colder then usual. I looked around, wide eyed, and ran to my mothers room. I ran in, and Rachel looked at me, tears in her eyes, my mother, there (Thank God), whispering something in her ear. I guess Finn could hear what she was saying, cause he was nodding and saying okay. I couldn't hear her, but I walked over to Kelly, who was in the chair, fast asleep. Mom finally looked at me and gave me a weak smile as Rachel was practically shaking as she sobbed on the floor, Finn rubbing her back. His face was in Rachel's hair, something I recently realized he only did when he was upset, and I could hear him tell her it's okay, though it was muffled. I went over to mom

"How are you feeling?" I asked, hopping the answer was something good

"Awful" She said

I frowned "You could of lied"

"No, I couldn't of. I think this is it"

"It? What? You don't mean- No, no , mom you'll be fine!" I cried, and now I could feel the tears in _MY_ eyes.

"No, Beth. I'm sick. I will not be fine. Honey it's getting worse" She said, and I saw her tears and Rachel cried louder.

I shook my head "Please, no. No. NO!" I screeched and ran away

"Beth!" I heard, yet ignored.

I ran down the halls, nurses and doctors turning as I ran by them. There was a nice little balcony on the sixth floor that I went to when I couldn't see my mom suffer. I, on the third floor, had to wonder- would elevators or stairs be quicker? I didn't want to be stopped before I got there. I decided stairs would be better. I ran up the three flights and down the hall. I busted through the doors and grabbed to the balcony hard, as my head down to my chest went past the railing. Breathing in, I stepped back. I felt kind of dizzy, so I stumbled to the floor. I put my knees up to my chest and put my face in them, and sobbed, shaking. I felt something on my head and I glanced up. Dark clouds that I missed on my way here were over head. The rain drops kept falling. Great. Just great.

Yeah, in case you were wondering, Since Beth believes Shelby is her mother and Rachel is Shelby's mother, Beth believes she is Rachel's sister, making Finn her 'Brother-in-law' and Kelly her 'niece'. So Beth believes this is her family, so her reaction is of course, expected. Also, Pucks chapter is next! YAY PUCK! and then its Quinns. GO QUINN! and the it'll be Beths. WOOHO BETH! and then it'll just go like that-Beth Puck Quinn Beth Puck Quinn yada yada you get the point. Kay, click the review button, and get... What ever I decide to give you! Shout out to whoever does!


	2. Puck

Chapter 2, Puck! also, everyone is basically gonna have different times, or different days

June 21, 2025, 8:30 AM- Westchester, New York

I sighed as the elevators opened to my floor. I had five physical training appointments here, two at different offices, and one at someones homes. Yep, I had to help those who hurt their foot or calf or whatever it was. Who would have thought, that I, Noah Puckerman, would be a physical trainer. There was some hope for me with football, and then with Glee club. I smiled and shook my head, remembering those Glee club days, from my Sophomore to Senior year. Believe it or not, I actually had fun there. Every now and then, those memories flooded back, especially at work, so these memories weren't uncommon. Sometimes, I remembered the good times with Quinn, how we were an 'actual couple' (Her words, not mine) in Junior year. And then we broke up senior year though. But that was only because of College. She actually got excepted to one of those Ivy league schools, Princeton or Brown or Harvard- I can't really remember. Yale, maybe? It was probably better that Beth wasn't under the care of Quinn or I. But it still eats me up everyday. She is with Shelby Cochran, coach of Vocal Adrenaline, or former coach. She was in good hands. Quinn, I wasn't sure. Part of me wishes that I went with Quinn. Then maybe-

"Mr. Puckerman?" I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at Jamie Alison, as my chart said, my first appointment of the day. She's 18, and practically shattered her foot when she dropped the box carry the tv she brought to college. She was carrying it to the car just a few weeks ago when she was going to the car, so she was new for me.

"Jamie Alison?" I asked, and she nodded "Hi, Noah Puckerman. Ready?"

When her physical was finally done, I had about an hour until my next one, a eight year old with a fractured calf. I guess soccer could do that.

I went to the coffee machine, and got some of the crappy coffee. I didn't really have time to go to the Starbucks about thirty blocks away, because physical therapy patients had this annoying habit of being on right on time. As I waited for the coffee cup to fill up, I felt someone rub my hair. God I missed my Mohawk days. Now I just have a 'regular haircut' as my mother said when she saw me with out it-well, again in a way, since it was shaved off in high school. This was like this for longer though. I searched for the hair rubber. I saw Penny Williams, giving me her million dollar smile

"Good morning Noah" She said. Penny was one of the other physical therapists working with people who just got the use of certain parts of their body again. I can't help but think of Artie when I see her. I always wonder if Artie got the use of his legs back.

"Morning Penny" I say, smiling a little at her.

"Long day?"

"No, just seven more sessions, then I'm done" I say, sipping my coffee, nearly coughing it out "This stuff sucks"

Penny rolled her eyes and left "Bye"

Penny was like that little sister who wanted to know everything about your day. This was our usual conversation in the morning. And the moment the subject changed or you ask about her, Penny leaves. Which is possibly the most annoying the thing ever. My life NOW compared to high school, I would pick high school. I know. Surprised me too.

The day couldn't drag on longer. patient after patent after patient. When I finally got home about four, I saw the message machine light blinking. I absentmindedly pressed the button and went through the mail. After a second I dropped the mail. Who the hell was sending me actual mail. And who called me. Eight years living here and no one really calls or writes. I got bills, which was natural, not this. I heard a voice over the machine

"Hey Puck it me" The voice said "Finn Hudson. I looked you up and found out your living here. I got the number too umm" I pressed the delete button. Finn and I always had are little arguments, but we a real fall out in the middle of Glee senior year. I haven't talked to him since.

I certainly wouldn't now

This was already finished so I decided to upload it


	3. Quinn

Quinn's chapter is short, I know, and I apologize. I kinda had writers block for it. Sorry that its kinda confusing at the end, too.

10:18, June 21 2025- Waterbury, Connecticut

The silk wedding dress was perfect. The sleeves were short, not even three inches from the shoulder. It was several inches bigger then me, but it left an elegant tail. I looked at it in it's plastic covering, on the hanger. Sashes went across the front and back of the dress in a X shape. Small beads were on the edges of the sashes making it, if I do say so myself, positively beautiful. I heard the plastic crinkle a little as I fixed the wedding veil. It was long, going up to the breasts. The shoes had heels, and ruffles on the edges of the opening. I placed them carefully under the wedding dress and glanced at the whole outfit. I did a good job. I was proud of my work on making the wedding dress. The veil. The shoes. All done by me. Sighing, I closed the closet where I kept the dress.

The bridesmaids dresses weren't as beautiful as the wedding dress. But it was supposed to be that way. The bridesmaids dresses were not supposed to be like the wedding dress. That's what people said. I considered those the rules. But rules were no fun, so I bent them. I don't like bridesmaids dresses being ugly, and their not allowed to be beautiful, but know one said anything about then being pretty. They were such a light shade of pink, they could pass as white. It was very hard finding that color. They were knee height, and kind of ruffled at the bottom. Yes, I like ruffles. The sleeves went to the same spot as the wedding dress. The shoes were the same shad as the dresses, and they were flats. I made sure all four dresses and eight shoes were there, the closed that closet.

The five tuxedos I made exactly a like. Why should the groomsmen and groom have different kinds of tuxes? I never understood that. I had made the shirts white, like most of those shirts were. The jacket was black, and the collars were carefully made into scalene triangles, like the shirt itself. The pants were the same black color, the cuffs rolled up, but not in that artsy way, since they were three inches too long. Hm. Three inches and ruffles, they are defiantly part of these wedding outfits. And The shoes were black dress shoes. All and all, traditional tuxes. I closed their closet door too.

After a moment, I reopened the closet doors that held the wedding dress. I debated and decided I should do a fitting. I slipped into the dress. It layed on my body so comfortably. It is my wedding dress, so it should be comfortable on me. I spotted some flowers that lay around the room and took them. Then, like a child, I pretended that then and there was my special day. And it would be. Soon. At the end of the summer, me and my boyfriend/fiancee of eight years will finally be married. Soon. So soon. I heard a knock on the door and saw Ryan, my fiancee, stick his head in the door

"Dr. Riley is here, Paige" He said. I nodded and walked out

Kay, again, sorry it's shorter then the rest. I thought describing the outfits would be a lot then I couldn't think of anything else


	4. Beth again

Please review. I do not own brick by boring brick

June 21, 2025, 9:50 AM- Lima, Ohio I had to be out in the rain for about a minute, not even. I was still in the same spot when I heard a voice

"Beth" It pleaded "Your gonna get sick. Get in now" I turned and saw Rachel. She looked sad, and pissed. I wasn't sure if it was cause of me or mom.

I got up and followed her back into the room. A nurse gave me something to wear. I sat down in the chair next to Kelly and took some of the pencils and paper from the desk. I was artistic, surprisingly, since some people said they would never guess. I sketched my mom, with Rachel next to her, Finn in the corner. I drew part of the chair with part of Kelly's head sticking out, and my chair, where you could see my arms, the pencil, and the paper with part of the drawing on it. I heard a pretty old song on the hospital. They played a lot of music from Rachel and Finn;s time, and I guess if you think about it, my time too. I actually liked this song. I sang the lyrics under my breath so no one heard me. I didn't like people hearing me sing. I didn't think I was that good at it.'

She lives in a fairy tale Somewhere too far for us to find Forgotten the taste and smell Of the world that she's left behind

It's all about the exposure the lens I told her The angles were all wrong now She's ripping wings off of butterflies

Keep your feet on the ground When your head's in the clouds Well go get your shovel And we'll dig a deep hole To bury the castle, bury the castle

I look up and see Rachel and Finn looking at me. Crap. They were in so kinda competitive Chorus or something in high school. My mom coached their rivals before me. Now they'll make a big deal out of this. I gave them a warning glare when suddenly there was a lot of beeping.

"No" I whispered

Doctors and nurses surrounded my mom

"No"

The beeping stopped to one long EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

"NO!" Me and Rachel screeched

She was gone. My mother was gone

or so she thinks


	5. Puck again

I don't own the awesome in this song. My friend help me pick it out. maybe more Saturday or Sunday since school begins tomorrow

June 21, 2025, 8:30 PM- Westchester, New York

Twelve hours later, Me and Some of my co-workers decided to go put for drinks. Part of me wondered why they hell, after about twelve years, Finn Hudson would be calling me. Honestly, I felt bad about our fight- Crap did I sound like a girl there? I think I did. Damn me and softening up! Why was I thinking of all this anyway? Maybe cause I also got a call from Rachel. That wasn't entirely my fault. missed call. I would of picked up- I think...

"Karaoke night?" Brian, one of previously mentioned co-workers, snapped me out of my thoughts

"What?" I said

"Today is Karaoke night" Patrick, another co-worker, mentioned.

For those who noticed, I don't really consider them friends. I don't really like them. I tolerate them.

"What did we just walk into?" Penny murmured. I rolled my eyes, shrugging, and went to the bar. soon they were all there.

Okay, now, before judging, which I hope no one does, we were all pretty Drunk. I mean, I wasn't as drunk, but still.

"The day, you, slipped away" Penny half sang, half slurred.

Yes. Karaoke.

When Penny finally finished, there was an applaud. I wonder if it was because she stopped.

"Your turn, Noah" She said "I picked a song for you"

I rolled my eyes and walked up. Looking at the little thing where the words come, I saw what I was singing

Don't Stop Believing

Coincidence? Of course.

"Oh great" I said quietly to my self after they announced my name. The words came up and the tune started.

Just a small town girl

Livin' in a lonely world

She took the midnight train goin' anywhere

Just a city boy

Born and raised in south Detroit

He took the midnight train goin' anywhere

A singer in a smoky room

A smell of wine and cheap perfume

For a smile they can share the night

It goes on and on and on and on

Strangers waiting

Up and down the boulevard

Their shadows searching in the night

Streetlight people

Living just to find emotion

Hiding somewhere in the night

Working hard to get my fill

Everybody wants a thrill

Payin' anything to roll the dice just one more time

Some will win,some will lose

Some were born to sing the blues

Oh, the movie never ends It goes on and on and on and on

After I finished, there was a lot of applauding. I'm used to it. I walked off and went to the other

"Noah, I didn't know you could sing like that" they kept saying


	6. Quinn Again

Chapter 6 of Quest, Which is WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY over due. Sorry

10:19 AM, June 21, 2015-Waterbury, Connecticut

I sat in the red chair in my living room, across from Doctor Riley. He was old, with white hair which was balding, and a mustache. He was in a black t-shirt and pants, and looked at me, his brown eyes looking in my hazel ones.

"Well Paige" he said "We've gotten no where by just talking and hoping you would remember your life after the car crash." he said. I winced, thinking of it, "So" Dr. Riley continued, taking out a watch "I'll hypnotize you too... a moment you felt mad and scared" He said. I roll my eyes at the psychiatrist

"Fine" I said, and he made me sit on the couch and swayed the watch in front of my face

"Now, Paige, I'm gonna send you back to a moment before the crash. Where you were scared and mad at the same time" he was hoping this would open my subconscious. he repeated this a few times, still swaying the watch "Now, when I snap my fingers, you will close your eyes and be sent back to that time" With that, Dr. Riley snapped his fingers

I was suddenly in a white bathroom. A white bathtub was behind me. a granite shower was in front of me. A toilet was next to the shower. Across that, a sink. Where a younger version of me was sitting, crying. I walked over, and noticed I couldn't see anything on the sink. The younger version of me looked in the mirror, wiping her eyes. She sniffled, and looked in the mirror. I could of sworn she could see me, especially when she turned- am I calling me she? it's so confusing...

Anyway, she (I) turned and looked at me (her). Then I was walked through by myself, as younger me left the bathroom. I tried to see what was on the sink that made me... us, cry. But I couldn't see a thing. Suddenly younger me came back in, grabbed an invisible object of the sink, threw it in the bag she we brought in, and walked out again

"Paige, Paige" I opened my eyes and saw Doctor Riley and Ryan standing over me

"Well?" Ryan asked, holding my hand

"I- I was like, in a bathroom" I said "There was a teenage me, crying. But I couldn't see why. something on the sink was making me upset but I couldn't... I couldn't see it" I said

"And no one said a name? Dianna, Amanda, Kayley, Marissa, not even Paige?" Dr. Riley asked

I shook my head "No. I'm tired, I wanna take a nap." I say, and walk upstairs before anyone could protest

* * *

If you read this, I was working on the next chapter. This was short too, I think. But I better. BYYYYYYEEEEEE LATER


End file.
